beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Naru Akabane
Naru Akaba is a character appearing in the anime/manga series, Beyblade Burst Super Z. She is the younger sister of Aiga Akaba and was very instrumental in helping Aiga make Z Achilles . Personality Naru is very supportive and always wants to be included in everything. Naru thinks highly of herself and thinks that she knows more than others. Appearence Naru has aqua blue eyes and aqua blue hair. Naru wears a cotton cap and a bangle on her left hand. Naru has a badge of the first letter of her name. She wears a white shirt and light and dark blue sneakers. She also wears blue baggy trousers with white lines. Relationships Aiga Akaba: Naru is always supporting Aiga and is always keeping a watch on him to see what he is up to. Naru also gives Aiga the latest news about beyblade. Taiga Akaba: Taiga is Naru’s father and is a master bey trainer and was one of the first people to make Super Z beys. He also made Winning Valkyrie for Valt. Kanna Akaba: Kanna is Naru’s mother and takes good care of her. She also lets Naru do what she wants so that Naru may become independant. Kanna is also very similar to Naru as they have a very similar mind set. Beyblade Burst: Super Z Super z episode 1: Naru was first seen in the first episode doing farm work with her mother Kanna Akaba. Later she was stalking on Valt and Taiga along with Aiga to see how they were making the super z valtryek. Later she came to help Aiga make Z Achilles. She took pictures and used them to generate an image of the Z Achilles layer. She also told Aiga about the four beyblade types like attack, defence, stamina and balance. Naru was also later the referee of the match between Valt and Aiga. She also helped Valt and showed him the route to the nearest city. Super z episode 2: Naru was also with Aiga when he was battling different bladers in the nearest cities. When Aiga was going to the beigoma academy Naru went to acompany him to the train station. Naru was about to tell Aiga that she was also enrolled into the beigoma academy but her voice was blocked by the voice of the train. Later she was seen cheering for Aiga when he was battling Fubuki Sumie. Super z episode 3: Naru was also the first person to run to see what happened to Aiga when he passed out after battling Fubuki Sumie. When Aiga woke up in the principal office Naru told Aiga that she and him had been enrolled into the beigoma academy. She was really enjoying her room in the academy and was seen searching for Aiga in the morning as he had set up a tent in the ground because Aiga did not like city life. She also liked the animals in the ranch near the academy and was feeding them with Aiga. Naru was also with Aiga when he was battling Ranjiro from the rebel bey club. Super z episode 4: She also showed Aiga the match between Kurtz and Valt on her tablet after the beigoma academy did not allow Aiga to watch the match with them. Naru was seen walking with Aiga in the beigoma academy where she told him that he had become famous in the academy because he hda battled 100 bladers from the beigoma beyclub. Naru also told everyone about the match beyween Lui amd Valt. Super z episode 5: Naru was going to watch the match between Valt and Lui. She was also seen in the arena watching the match with Aiga. She also told Aiga to behave well in the arena because he was getting crazy pumped by the intensity. Naru stopped Aiga from jumping into a bush when he thought that he saw Lui in the bush. Quotes * Naru wants too, Naru wants too. * Don’t get lost again. * Wierd he’s talking to Achilles again. * You’ve won 88 straight games. * After all the trouble I went through to collect that data, this is what you say. * Aiga ! Stop. * We have some big news. * What type of bey do you want Aiga? * Where did he go? * We need dad’s help for this. * Who’s that? * That should do it. Gallery A471488F-707A-46FA-9962-0673ADFF85A3.png 0C2F5F91-D9B8-497B-A8D7-093316D8069C.png|Naru telling Aiga how many matches he had won 7F41D46B-0799-4416-BBE1-4462753DF025.png|Naru checking hiw the Z Achilles layer will look like 642E047A-6C91-4777-B7E2-DE1F3D9E0C70.png|Naru spying on Aiga 7A37DA34-F329-4D07-8DB5-50C192CC0B79.png|Naru confused 6D445982-F267-4C8C-A2BB-F7A2ACDB1B5F.png|Naru cheering for Aiga 9C70EEE3-E41E-4112-813A-2B2538AEC867.png A26D76F9-D5D1-4AB1-9EDC-F2AEB586FF32.png 858E056D-7018-47D1-9963-5688CF5A9881.png BEBCCF9E-B36C-48D8-A5D0-BCE0F54FFCA1.png 31B86CD6-6A5A-4D13-9AFB-FF93EDEAF531.png Trivia * 'Naru' in Japanese means 'change' or 'to become' which could indicate why she always tries to come into every situation. * Naru also acts like Toko and Nika for Aiga. Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Super Z